Wreck This Journal
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: A drabble collection of our favorite Karasuno boys and friends completing a book all about destruction. No actually pairings, but there may be hints of Implied!Various x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Page 1…**

Sparkling grin plastered onto his face and eyes crinkled in excitement, Hinata walked into his classroom with minutes to spare. His palm still stung from morning practice and he wished for the familiar tingle to stick with him all day so he could relish in the feeling. As he sat in his seat, dropping his bag unceremoniously onto the floor next to him, he barely noticed the sound of a pencil scribbling onto paper coming from his right. Looking over towards his classmate, he noticed how she was slouched over in her chair, furiously scribbling into a book.

"Hey, [Name]-chan, what's that thing?"

Hearing her name being called by the bubbly ginger, [Name] stopped her doodling and placed her pencil down before facing him with a smile. She picked up the brand new book with both of her hands, presenting it to him with the front cover facing away from her.

"My uncle sent me a book for my birthday."

"Eh? 'Wreck This Journal'? What's it about?" Hinata tilted his head in confusion, staring at the glossy cover a bit before meeting her eyes with his own.

"Oh, it's just full of a bunch of prompts that you're supposed to follow. Random things like poking holes in pages and spilling stuff onto it." The young girl shrugged, turning back in her seat and flipping the book open once more. Taking her pencil back into her hands, she began scribbling once more. "Right now, I'm working on the first page."

"What is it?"

Pausing in her work once more, [Name] flipped to the first page and showed Hinata its contents. On the piece of paper, Hinata could barely make out a collage of numbers decorating the entire page. Some numbers were drawn big, others small, some of them even had silly faces doodled over the top of them. They weren't in order, instead they formed a jumbled mess around the page and Hinata could barely tell where one number ended and the other began. The page looked like it was a mess, some of the colored numbers running into each other and mixing on the page. It looked ugly, obvious eraser marks protruding from the hodgepodge of numbers, showing where [Name] had tried to fix her mistakes. It looked plain awful.

It looked fun.

"Uwah! [Name]-chan, that book looks like a lot of fun! I wish I could have something like that!"

Said girl grinned, feeling quite proud that the Karasuno volleyball decoy was jealous over something she owned. Snapping her fingers as an idea came to mind, [Name] pushed the book onto his desk and opened it to a random page.

"I know, Hinata-kun, you can help me finish the book!"

"Eh?! Really, I can help?!" At her encouraging nod, Hinata gave a loud whoop of excitement.

"In fact, I think it would be fun if all our friends helped out!"

**…Add your own page numbers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 2…**

Grunting in frustration, [Name] threw her book across the gym as far as she could, nearly hitting her ginger classmate in the head as he went to pick up a stray volleyball. Screeching in surprise as the book nearly missed his face, Hinata froze as he felt its crisp pages graze his temple. The book landed with a resounding thump on the floor behind him and [Name] quickly ran in his direction, apologizing profusely.

"Hinata-kun, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Picking up the book from its spot on the gym floor, [Name] eyed her friend to make sure he hadn't been hurt. "I wasn't aiming for you when I threw it, I swear!"

"Why were you throwing your book, [Name]-chan?!" Hinata yelped, flailing his arms about at the thought of getting knocked out by the bound paper. Remembering exactly what type of book it was, he looked at her in fear. "Did it tell you to throw it across the room? Are there other dangerous pages?!"

"N-No! Well… I don't know…" Sighing in exasperation, [Name] thought it would be best to tell the truth. "Okay, so I'm kind of ashamed to say this, but I can't do this page. It's too hard…"

Showing him the instructions on the page, Hinata nodded before hitting his closed fist onto his opposite open palm as an idea struck him. "Let's go ask Asahi-san!"

Smiling with excitement, the first year duo ran over to the tall third year, eyes sparkling and hearts hopeful as they presented the instructions to Karasuno's ace. Taking one look at the book, with its new crisp pages and white, sharp edges, Asahi felt his face pale.

"E-Eh?! No way, I can't do that! It's a brand new book and that would ruin it!"

"Asahi-san, that's the point!"

"Yeah, Asahi-senpai, please! Just this once, I promise!"

The first year duo continued to pester Asahi with their ridiculous request, catching the attention of mostly everyone in attendance in the gym. Most of them tried their best to pay the rambunctious duo no attention, but the chatter that echoed from them throughout the small space had started to become quite bothersome after a minute. Daichi could feel his blood boil as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, you two, don't you think you could—"

"Asahi-senpai, I won't ask you for anything else!"

Snatching the offending book from the first year female's hands, he quickly snapped it shut. His anger got the best of him as he gripped it in both hands and soon it had bent at an awkward angle beneath his grasp, creating an almost ninety degree curve. The spine of the book broke with a resounding crack and the first year duo could only stare in bewilderment. Realizing his actions, Daichi quickly released his tight grip on the book and was about to apologize, but [Name] quickly interrupted him.

"Oh! You did it, Daichi-senpai! Thank you!"

Daichi could only stare in confusion as [Name] retrieved her book from his hands before skipping away.

**…Crack the spine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Page 3…**

"You guys practice for forever! I want to go out and have fun with everybody already!"

[Name] was sitting on the sidelines of the gym, whining mostly to herself as she waited for the Karasuno boys' volleyball team to finish their practice. As she sat on one of the bleachers off to the side, she kicked at the air impatiently, swaying her body to and fro in an attempt to satiate her boredom. The members who were currently on the court paid her no mind, her complaints falling upon their deaf ears. The members off on the sidelines with her, however, were left to listen to her constant grievances.

"You didn't have to come watch us practice again, [Name]-chan," Daichi told the young first year, secretly hoping she would decide to leave soon. Her constant quibbles were starting to get on his last nerve.

"But Hinata-kun promised me we would hang out afterwards," [Name] drawled out, pointing an accusatory finger at the ginger.

Daichi felt his eye twitch in annoyance and he looked over towards Karasuno's decoy, nearly glaring a hole through his head. Sensing the ominous aura radiating off the team's captain, Sugawara decided it would be best to calm the bored first year girl down lest both she and Hinata fall victim to Daichi's wrath. The motherly third year went over to the girl as she continued to kick at the air, sitting next to her on the bleacher and getting her attention.

"[Name]-chan, why not do another page of your book?"

"Oh! Good idea, Suga-senpai!"

Quickly picking up her school bag, [Name] opened up multiple pockets and dug through the contents. Every so often a pencil or piece of paper would fall to the floor below, [Name] paying them no mind as they silently drifted away from her. Sugawara felt himself feeling sorry for the disorganized girl as she let different note papers float away; no wonder she was in the same class as Hinata.

After a few moments of searching, [Name] finally found her new book in the clutter of her back. She held it up in the air triumphantly and gave a small noise of victory before promptly flipping it open and going to the page she had left it on. Eyes watching her intently as she read through the new instructions, Sugawara hoped this would be enough to rid [Name] of her boredom until practice was over. Checking the clock on the wall, he noted how they still had thirty minutes left.

The sound of a book snapping shut caught Sugawara's attention and he looked over just in time to see [Name] returning her book to its place in her bag. "Eh? [Name]-chan, aren't you going to finish another page?"

"I'm already done," she said simply, staring at the third year.

A slightly tense moment passed between the two and Sugawara found himself wondering what could have possibly been on that page that could be accomplished so quickly. Just as he was about to ask, [Name] cut him off with another drawl.

"Suga-senpai, I'm bored again!"

**…Leave this page blank on purpose.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 4…**

[Name] felt her eye twitch as she sat behind the blonde first year, her blood boiling at the mere sight of him. She tried her best to straighten her back as much as possible, tilting her head up in order to seem taller. Seeing over the top of his head during the school assembly seemed to be much more difficult than she anticipated. It was just her luck that Tsukishima's class just so happened to be seated in front of her own and the tall blonde had been placed right in front of her. For minutes on end she tried in vain to see passed the volleyball player's tall frame, her body shifting this way and that in order to see the assembly's display. Tsukishima hadn't been completely oblivious to her movements however, and he would often switch his own posture, blocking her deliberately.

"Having trouble there, shorty?"

[Name] growled as Tsukishima once again teased her, his hand going to cover the smirk that settled on his features. She huffed a bit in her seat, wanting desperately to smack the back of Tsukishima's head, but she knew the reprimanding eyes of her teacher were glaring her way the entire time due to her constant wriggling.

"You can try standing," Yamaguchi, who was sitting next to the tall snarky male, suggested with a small smile directed towards her. He looked at [Name] with slight sympathy as he gestured to some of the other shorter people in the crowd.

Looking around at her fellow short peers, [Name] noticed how they were standing from their seats in order to see the speaker on stage. Their teachers deemed it acceptable and [Name] found herself smiling at the new way she could see past Tsukishima. Standing quietly from her seat, she directed her eyes forward and got ready to pay the upmost attention. Her hopes were dashed however, when she noticed the slightly curly blonde hair still blocking her vision of the stage. She was still a few centimeters too short.

Tsukishima snickered and, beside him, Yamaguchi was trying his best not to let out a few chuckles as well. [Name] felt an embarrassed blush creep onto her face and she instantly sat down, digging through her backpack to look for something to throw at the pair. At this moment, she didn't care that she would get in trouble by her teacher. The embarrassment she suffered due to the pair and the revenge she wanted against them stood far beyond her natural morals. Her hand brushed up against the unconventional journal she had placed in there and she smirked. This would be the perfect thing to throw at their pretty faces.

"Shoot," she muttered, dropping the book on accident as she went to pull it out of her bag.

Landing with a muffled thump, the book flipped open to a random page with the instructions facing up. [Name]'s eyes landed on the words there and an idea formed in her mind. She kicked the book into place just in front of her, positioning it so that it wouldn't be too much in the way. Once she was satisfied with where it was, she stood once more, this time on top of the book. The dirt on her shoes stuck to the pages, staining them, but [Name] paid that no mind.

She could finally see over the blonde giant's head.

**…Stand here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 5…**

Feeling the warmth of her foam cup of coffee, [Name] sighed in bliss as the heat radiated through the cup and into her slightly numb fingers. The steam from her warm drink was slowly escaping into the cool evening air, fanning over her face whenever the wind blew it in the right direction. She took a small sip, wincing at the bitter taste as it burned the tip of her tongue a bit. She would need to let it cool for a moment before she could attempt to take another sip.

"Thank you for buying me a cup of coffee, Daichi-senpai," [Name] chirped, turning her focus towards the taller male.

Daichi merely grunted in response, his hands continuing to hand out the meat buns he had purchased for his teammates. They each thanked him one by one, some of them showing more excitement than others as they happily devoured the well needed food. Hinata, who had been jumping in place due to elation upon receiving his after practice treat, bounded over towards his female classmate.

"Ne, [Name]-chan, why did you want coffee instead of a meat bun?" Hinata asked, nose wrinkling a bit as the bitter smell of coffee invaded his nostrils. He took a bite of his food, muffling any other words that tried to escape his mouth.

"Oh, no reason," [Name] responded, winking a bit as she placed a single finger to her lips, telling Hinata to stay quiet.

Hinata watched as she shuffled the bag on her hip so she could dig through it, her hand disappearing into it before pulling out a book. Hinata recognized it as the journal that she was working on and he grinned, knowing she had some sort of plan. He helped her by holding the book in his free hand's open palm, keeping it steady as she flipped through the pages in order to reach the next prompt. When she finally stopped on a page, she pointed at the words and silently told Hinata to read the instructions.

"Daichi-san isn't going to like you wasting his money," Hinata whispered, his eyes widening a bit as he finished reading the page.

"Which is why he's not supposed to know," [Name] whispered back, her eyes darting towards the volleyball captain to make sure he wasn't looking. "Now hold the book still for a moment longer."

Hinata did as told, stuffing the rest of his meat bun in his mouth so he could hold the book with both hands. He watched as [Name] blew away the wafting steam before taking a very small sip. Her nose wrinkled upon tasting the drink and he could faintly hear her grunt a bit at the disappointing flavor. After a moment, she pulled her lips away from the cup, pursing them slightly as she bent forward towards the pages of the book. Releasing the pressure in her cheeks, she spit the offending drink onto the page in a stream.

"Ew, [Name]-chan, that's disgusting!" Hinata flailed a bit, not wanting to hold the book in his hands anymore. In his hurry to get away, he accidently bumped the female's arm, causing her to spill the contents of her cup onto him. He howled a bit at the sudden change in temperature of his skin, alerting the rest of the team to the duo's actions. "Ouch! T-That's still really hot!"

"Oi, quit fooling around over there!"

**…Pour, spill, drip, spit, fling your coffee here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 6…**

Kageyama growled a bit as he stalked down the corridors of Karasuno. He was searching for Hinata, a scowl marring his facial features as he looked into every classroom in hopes that the normally bubbly ginger would be in there. The two of them had promised to meet up in the gym during their lunch break, hoping to sneak in some extra practice for volleyball, but the shorter first year had been late. After waiting ten minutes, Kageyama had left the gym in a huff, planning to tell off the decoy and probably teach him a lesson or two about breaking promises.

"Idiot," Kageyama grunted under his breath, hand reaching out to open the door to Hinata's classroom.

Just as he was about to turn the handle, a breathy gasp caught his attention and he froze upon realizing he recognized the voice it belonged to. Returning his hand to his side, Kageyama leaned towards the door with his ear facing its wooden frame. He could hear hushed voices on the other side, one high pitched and whiny and the other lower pitched and laughing.

"H-Hinata-kun, don't just shove it through! You'll tear it!"

"No way, it'll fit! I promise!"

Kageyama could feel the blood drain from his face in shock before it rushed back with full force, painting his cheeks and ears with a fiery blush. He definitely recognized the two voices of Hinata and [Name] speaking to each other on the opposite side of the closed door. What they were doing, however, couldn't be determined by sound alone and Kageyama could only take wild guesses.

An audible ripping sound resounded through the door. "A-Ah, I told you! Hinata-kun, it's broken!" There was no way. He didn't, really?

"O-Oh, I'm sorry [Name]-chan… I can try to fix it." He did.

"No! You can't fix it once it's broken, idiot!" But they couldn't be doing it in the classroom, could they?

By now the heated blush had pretty much consumed the first year setter's face and he was absolutely sure that his teammate and friend were getting down and dirty. Collecting his resolve and swallowing the lump in his dry throat, Kageyama reached once more for the door handle before barging right in to the classroom. His eyes were squeezed shut in a vain attempt to not see what was going on. He wanted to give the pair enough time to realize he was there so they could get dressed and—

"Oi, Kageyama, what are you doing here?"

Opening a single eye, Kageyama once again felt the color drain from his face as he took in the scenery. [Name] sat in one desk, her body fully clothed and not at all disheveled. Hinata was sitting in another desk, his uniform as neat as he could make it. Between them sat a single book, open to a page that was nearly torn in half. Various pencils of all shapes and sizes were poked through the remnants of the page, causing gaping holes to form. Suddenly all the phrases and noises Kageyama had heard made complete sense.

"Oh, Kageyama-kun, did you want to help with my journal?"

**…Poke holes in this page using a pencil.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Page 7…**

"Psst. Hey, Suga-senpai, I have a question."

Sugawara tried to repress a heavy sigh as he plastered on a smile and faced [Name]. Tilting his head in question, he prompted the first year female to continue with her question so they he could hurry and finish tutoring Hinata. Volleyball practice was set to start any minute now and the poor ginger teen had yet to finish half the work he had set out to do in the first place.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" [Name] asked, fluttering her lashes a bit in a mock attempt to look cute.

Nodding in response, though inwardly he really wanted to groan and roll his eyes, Sugawara fished through his backpack for a writing utensil. His nimble fingers came upon a black pen, the plastic stained from overuse and the cover missing. He tossed it in [Name]'s direction and, as soon as he was sure she caught it, turned back to help Hinata with the rest of his homework. It took five seconds before he was being bothered once again.

"Psst. Suga-senpai, I asked for a pencil, not a pen."

"Does it really matter, [Name]-chan?" Sugawara asked. He was trying hard not to sound exasperated, instead wanting to show the first year duo that he definitely had the patience of a saint.

[Name] gave Sugawara a pout, rolling his pen back in his general direction. "Yes, as a matter of fact is does matter." She crossed her arms in a huff, fixing him with a small glare as she did so. It wasn't intimidating in the least, but Sugawara knew that if he didn't oblige to her wishes she would only continue to bother him until practice began.

Pocketing the pen, Sugawara once again left Hinata's aid in favor for searching through his school bag. He opened every pocket, sure that he had left a pencil somewhere in there. After emptying a few of his things onto the floor of the gym, Sugawara was glad to find his mechanical pencil. He shook it in his hand for a second, checking to see that if was indeed filled with lead before he tossed it over to the first year female. Upon receiving the pencil, [Name] gave Sugawara a wide, appreciative grin before she went back to finishing whatever it was she had been doing beforehand.

Sugawara gave a grateful sigh, glad that the little ordeal was finally over with. "Okay, Hinata, what is it exactly that you need help with and how—"

"Oh, [Name]-chan, what is it you're doing with your book today?"

"I had to borrow Suga-sennpai's pencil so I could draw fat and thin lines. Want to help?"

"Okay!"

Sugawara twitched a bit upon realizing that Hinata had, once again, abandoned his homework. Said decoy was currently seated next to his classmate, his own pencil in hand as he drew lines in her book. The duo let out laughs of amusement as they continued to destroy the pages and Sugawara couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that they had forgotten about his presence as their tutor.

Hinata never really did finish his homework that day.

**…Draw fat lines and thin, pushing really hard with the pencil.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Page 8…**

"Hinata-kun, what does this look like to you?"

Turning towards the voice, Hinata was slightly shocked to find a canvass nearly shoved in his face. It had globs of paint stuck to it, dripping down the once white fabric in random streaks. Any more paint and the globs would be plummeting towards the classroom floor. On either side of the canvass, Hinata could see fingers. They were holding up the painting so he could see, the skin also covered in numerous amounts of colors. He knew that both the painting and the fingers belonged to his friend and classmate, [Name], despite the fact that he couldn't see her shorter stature from behind the giant canvass.

"Uh… It looks like… a puddle?"

Lowering the canvass, [Name] looked down at it with a frown. "It was supposed to be a chameleon blending into a rainbow…"

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Hinata apologized for mistaking her painting for something else. [Name] merely shrugged—she was never good at art anyway—before setting her painting off to the side and watching Hinata finish his own drawing. She scratched at her cheek a couple times, failing to notice that her fingers were leaving streaks of color every time. When Hinata had finished his piece, he turned to [Name] and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"Oi, [Name]-chan, nice face paint!" Hinata snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

Looking in the reflective surface of a nearby window, [Name] was shocked to find all the colorful streaks lining her face. She scowled at the laughing volleyball player, running a hand through some paint as she approached him. "You're one to talk!"

Suddenly Hinata felt a lot stickier on his forehead and nose. Reaching a hand up, he wasn't too shocked to find that [Name] had smeared green paint all over his face. He grinned, dipping his fingers into some nearby purple paint in order to exact his revenge. Wiping his hand along her cheek and neck, Hinata and [Name] laughed loudly as they continued their paint war. It wasn't until their teacher had noticed their rambunctious attitude that they had to stop, promising to clean up all the messes they had made. By the time they had been caught, their hands were stained with every color of the rainbow.

"Before we clean up, we should do something first," [Name] said, making her way over to her workspace. Using her cleaner hand, she fished through her backpack before pulling out her journal. Hinata watched as she flipped through the pages before landing on the one she wanted. "Hinata-kun, come here for a second."

Doing as he was told, Hinata happily made his way over to the shorter girl, reading the instructions on the page over her shoulder. Once finished, the duo grinned at each other before pressing one of their hands down on either page. The paint on their hands smeared a bit, leaving behind a colorful handprint that would be forever documented in the book.

"One final thing," [Name] muttered, dipping her finger in black paint so she could write on the page.

'Hinata and [Name]; Best friends forever.'

**…This page is for handprints or fingerprints; get them dirty then press down.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Page 9…**

Takeda watched as [Name] sat idly on the floor, her hands scribbling away diligently on a page of a book. A large number of crayon boxes were scattered around her person, all of them opened. Taking a peek into the boxes, one would be surprised to find that they were all completely full save for one crayon being missing. [Name] had been using the crayons on her book since volleyball practice had started, only picking out the black crayons from each box. Every so often she would pause, picking up another color before going straight back to the pile of black crayons she had accumulated. Takeda had started wondering what she had been up to.

"Takeda-sensei," [Name] chirped, turning her attention away from her coloring page for a moment so she could look up at the advisor. "What color would you say Tsukishima's hair is?"

Baffled by the question, Takeda stammered a bit as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He glanced over at the tall first year, taking a good look at his features before putting a finger to his chin in thought. "I wouldn't really know, [Name]-san. Perhaps a sandy blonde?"

[Name] glanced over to her pile of crayons, pouting a bit as she was forced to look through the plethora of boxes that surrounded her. Takeda could faintly hear her mumbling to herself as she shook the crayons out of each box, creating a giant pile of color on the polished wood floor. Inwardly, Takeda hoped that she would clean up the mess that she made soon. If the vice principal happened to walk in, it wouldn't look very good for the floor to be stained with waxy colors.

"I'm not sure they make a sandy blonde crayon," [Name] mumbled more to herself than to anyone else. "Oh well, I'll just use canary yellow."

[Name] quickly picked up said crayon, turning back to her book before continuing to color her artwork. Curiosity once again got the best of Takeda and he found himself stepping closer to the sitting female, peering over her shoulder to get a look at what she was doing. He could see the corner of a page completely covered in black crayon. The way she had colored the page caused streaks to appear in the drawing, making it seem obvious as to the direction she had been coloring. She was hunched over the page, her eyes focused and tongue poking out the corner of her lips in concentration. Deciding that he would get nowhere by looking over her shoulder, Takeda poked [Name]'s arm, gaining her attention.

"What is it you're drawing, [Name]-san?"

"Oh, here, take a look Takeda-sensei!"

Placing her crayons down, [Name] opened the book further so Takeda could get a better look at her handy work. The page on the left was nearly covered in black crayon save for the words that were messily scribbled in the middle. Takeda could barely make out the kanji for the word "Karasuno, fly" in the middle of the black mass. One the right page Takeda could see nine little black circles with eyes. Upon further inspection—and with some hints from [Name]—Takeda figured out that they were pictures of crows, each bird representing a different feature of different volleyball teammates.

"I saw the banner you and Kiyoko-senpai cleaned up and, well… My picture isn't as great as that."

Takeda smiled, ruffling [Name]'s hair as proud tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. "It's beautiful."

**…Color this entire page.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Page 10…**

Daichi wanted to scream at the two first years, his eye twitching as he watched the sight before him unfold. Hinata was on one side of the volleyball net, tossing balls into the air before hitting them over the obstacle in front of him. On the other side of the net, [Name] stood with her book held between her hands, opening it to a page that Daichi could see was covered in random splotches of color. The color, Daichi had figured, was coming off the volleyballs Hinata was throwing across the net. Next to him on the floor were cans of paint, all of them opened so that Daichi could see the vibrant colored liquid inside.

"Come on, Hinata-kun, I'm sure you can get one more!" [Name] was cheering from her side of the net, egging on Hinata as he dipped yet another volleyball into a blue paint bucket.

"Maybe if you'd actually try to catch them, you'd have more marks on your book," Hinata quickly retaliated, slightly annoyed that most of the volleyballs he had hit towards his friend had missed completely.

Tossing the volleyball dipped in blue into the air, getting some of the paint on his fingers in the process, Hinata tried his best to take aim before spiking it over the net. The ball flew, little drops of paint scattering from impact, before the ball sailed towards [Name]. She ran around a bit, book held above her head in an attempt to catch the ball. In the end, however, it was all for naught as the pair soon realized that Hinata had put far too much power into his last hit and the ball went flying over her head, landing with a harsh squish on the wall behind her. It left a dark blue stain on the previously white walls, joining its multicolored brethren in the mess the first year duo had made.

"Hinata, [Name]," Daichi hissed through his teeth, his deathly calm outer demeanor betraying the boiling rage that threatened to strangle the pair.

Taking rather large, loud gulps, [Name] and Hinata glanced at each other before looking at the volleyball captain with sheepish eyes. They hadn't been expecting Daichi to arrive at the gym so early, sure that they would have time to clean up long before he showed his face. All the fun of spiking a ball dipped in paint at a book had gotten to their heads however, and soon the time had flown by and it was time for the team to arrive for practice.

"D-Don't worry Daichi-senpai," [Name] stuttered, waving her arms in front of her in order to calm the seething male. "I made sure the paint was washable! We were going to clean it up right after, I swear!"

Nodding quickly in agreement, Hinata spout out his own words of apology before telling Daichi he would start cleaning right away. He ran off, collecting all the stained volleyballs before dashing out of the gym in search for a hose, leaving [Name] with Daichi and all his wrath.

"A-At least the school director isn't here, r-right?"

As if on cue, a familiar pair of chubby hands and slightly off kilter wig opened the doors of the gym. Daichi could feel his heart skip a beat as the school director cast a glance around the paint covered room, a scowl on his face. Turning towards the young female, Daichi said one thing.

"[Name], you better start running."

**…Throw something; a pencil, a ball dipped in paint.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Page 11…**

Picking up the rest of the volleyballs and placing them in the basket where they would be held overnight, Ennoshita gave off a small sigh. Now that practice had finally ended, he felt just as tired as he looked. Taking one last glance around the gym at his teammates who were already finished packing, the second year couldn't help but notice the small, female first year that was often hanging around Hinata. She was sitting on one of the benches to the side of the court, staying as still as possible as she watched the rest of the guys finish cleaning. Ennoshita thought it was strange seeing her sit so still, having grown accustomed to her usual hyper antics.

"[Name]-san, is something the matter?" He walked up to her once his duties were finished, head tilted to the side in a questioning manner.

Snapping her eyes away from the court as if she were broken from a trance, [Name] looked up at the second year approaching her. "No, I'm fine," [Name] responded, smiling up at the boy.

"Ah, well, okay then." Having run out of things to say to her, Ennoshita gave her a passing glance. Maybe it was his tired mind playing tricks on him, but he could swear that she looked slightly taller than normal. "[Name]-san, did you grow taller by any chance?"

Ennoshita was met with bubbly laughter as [Name] shook her head from side to side. She clutched at her stomach, trying in vain to keep her body still from the laughter that shook through her.

"No, no!" She gasped through her chortling. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she wiped her eyes of any small tears before continuing. "I'm sitting on my book."

She had said it as if it were the most obvious and sane thing to do in the world, causing Ennoshita to look at her in confusion. Seeing the look the older male was giving her, [Name] waved her hands around a bit in a flailing motion, trying her best to explain herself.

"Ah, you see, I got these flowers and I'm pressing them into the book so they're nice and flat and crispy like, but I needed a heavy weight to press then down. I'm not saying I think I'm fat or anything, but I thought might as well since I sit at your guys' practice for so long anyway…" She was rambling, that much Ennoshita was sure of, but her explanations did make some sort of sense. "Anyway, I have to press the flowers down for a long time so they can stick to the pages."

Glancing at the clock, Ennoshita sighed. "[Name]-san, things like that usually take all night to work."

"E-Eh?!" [Name] gasped out in surprise. "I can't stay here over night! You think the couple hours I've been sitting is fine?"

Before he could respond, [Name] stood from her seat and revealed the book that had been smashed underneath her. She flipped through the pages before landing on the one she was looking for. Peering over her shoulder, Ennoshita could see different flowers all squashed flat onto the page where it would forever hold their beauty. Maybe a couple hours had worked?

"Oh no," [Name] cried as, one by one, the flowers fell to the gym floor below. She would have to start over again.

**…Press leaves and other found things.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Page 12…**

"Asahi-senpai!"

Asahi flinched, looking in all directions down the hallway in search for the person who had called him out. Around him, people had started to whisper. Phrases such as 'first year girl' and 'pimping her out' floated to his ears and he instantly knew who it was that had been saying his name. He quickened his pace towards his classroom, feeling that he would rather not deal with the rambunctious first year so early on in the morning.

"Asahi-senpai, wait!"

A small hand latched itself onto his arm and Asahi had to keep himself from nearly shrieking in surprise when he was turned around forcefully. A frown formed onto his lips as he stared down at [Name], noticing that she had started huffing and puffing from running after the long legged male.

"Finally," she panted, one hand on her knee as she tried to catch her breath. "You walk very fast Asahi-senpai. I almost couldn't catch up with you."

Asahi wanted to tell her that it was intended for her not to catch him. "What is it you needed, [Name]-san?"

Smiling brightly, [Name] released her grip on the older male's arm before digging through her school bag. As she searched for an object—Asahi was sure she was searching for her journal—she spoke to him in hushed tones.

"I need to borrow your switch blade."

"M-My what?!" Asahi felt the blood drain from his face, hoping nobody had overheard her request. The last thing he wanted was another rumor about him floating around. "[Name]-san, I don't have one!"

"But look at you!" [Name] gestured to the male in front of her, her hand waving up and down his physical appearance. "You're scary looking! You're bound to have some sort of weapon on you, right?"

In a panic, Asahi placed his large hand over her mouth. He could already hear some of the other students present whispering harsh words. "[Name]-san, I don't have one of those," Asahi said, speaking lowly in order to hint to the girl that he didn't want any unneeded attention. "Even if I did, I wouldn't bring it to school."

Letting go of his hold her mouth, Asahi only received a pout from the young girl. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, abandoning her search for her book. "Now how am I supposed to scratch at the page in my book?"

"Use your nails!"

[Name] sighed, deciding to agree with Asahi's logical—albeit highly lame—idea. Turning on her heel, she waved a goodbye. "See you later at the usual place… Pimp-sama."

Asahi wanted to scream.

**…Scratch using a sharp object.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Page 13…**

Faltering in his step as yet another first year girl ran away from him in tears, Tanaka frowned. He had only wanted to ask where he could find Kageyama during the lunch break, seeing as the moody first year setter had a habit of wandering around on his own during school hours. The attempts were in vain however, as one by one, students would run away from him in intimidation. A scowl settled itself onto his face; for once he was trying really hard not to scare people away and that's all that seemed to be happening.

Noticing her friend's distress, [Name] frowned as she followed behind the taller male. She had been helping him in his quest to find Kageyama, having thought she knew his normal hang out spots, but upon finding nobody near the vending machines or on the school roof, the duo had decided to stick together. Now that she was tagging along with Tanaka, she could see that he had a hard time interacting with his kouhai. It wasn't that he was a bad person, he just radiated that sort of vibe.

"It's not like I'm trying to make them run," Tanaka grumbled quietly to himself, his posture worsening with every step. It only succeeded in making him look scarier.

Thinking quickly, [Name] opened her journal—which she now had decided to carry with her everywhere she went—and flipped to a page she had been working on previously. It was filled with shaded markings of random object, the textures peeking through the page due to the graphite of her pencil sticking to certain places better than others. She placed an extra sheet of paper over the top of the page she was looking at, trying her best to write with a steady hand as she walked. Once she was finished, she threw the extra sheet of paper away.

"Tanaka-senpai!" [Name]'s outburst caused the angered male to pause in his steps, turning to face her. She held the book up, facing the page towards him. The spot underneath the paper she had written on appeared to be blank and Tanaka saw no point in what she was showing him.

"Yeah?" He asked rather gruffly, wanted to get back to searching for the first year setter.

Shoving a pencil into his hand, [Name] held the book flat in her hands. "See that blank spot? Rub the pencil over that space."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Deciding it would be best not to argue with the smaller female, Tanaka did as he was told. He held the pencil up to the page, running the graphite tip against the paper and leaving a trail of gray as he did so. It took him a while to see the point in his action, only getting slightly more curious when he saw an alteration previously hidden in the page. Shading the spot further, he revealed a secret message.

Tanaka's eyes widened, his mind going over the phrase over and over again before an embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks. Reaching a hand up, he ruffled [Name]'s hair. "Thanks, squirt." He glanced at the page again, submitting the phrase to memory.

'I don't think you're scary! You're the best, Tanaka-senpai!'

**…Do some rubbings with a pencil.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Page 14…**

"Ah, I think this is going to be my favorite page!"

Nishinoya looked over towards the first year female sitting nearby, raising a brow in question. She was flipping through her journal, searching for a new prompt to do, but had stopped on a page in only a few seconds after reading its content. Setting the book down, she turned to search through her school bag for the crayon boxes she always kept in there. Nishinoya walked over, looking over her shoulder to read at the instructions on the page.

"Oh, but what should I do?" [Name] mumbled to herself. Noticing the shoes that belonged to none other than Karasuno's Guardian Deity, she looked up from her position on the floor and beamed at him with a wide smile. "Nishinoya-senpai, you want to help me?"

Voice catching in his throat for a second due to the utterance of the honorific, Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically. He quickly took his place beside the female on the gym floor, accepting the box of colors she handed to him only moments later. Opening it up, he noticed that quite a few of the colors were missing, leaving only reds, blues, greens, and the ever so useless—in his opinion—white crayon. He pulled out a dark colored one, eyes scanning the name on the side of it: maroon.

[Name] had already started scribbling on the page, her hand making wild motions which caused the crayon in her hand to leave random streaks going in every direction. She was using a light blue crayon and, for a moment, Nishinoya thought she was trying to color in the sky. Suddenly she lifted her hand, taking the crayon with it before switching to an orange color. She then promptly stabbed the page with her orange crayon, leaving a messy dot in its wake. Nishinoya couldn't help but start laughing hysterically at the random action.

"You give it a try, Nishinoya-senpai," [Name] encouraged, pushing the pages of her book closer to him.

"Okay!"

Nishinoya then proceeded to scribble random shapes with his maroon crayon onto the page, not really caring where the color landed. He switched over to a dark green color after a few seconds, streaking the entire page with the color and accidently getting the pigment on the gym floor. He was pressing pretty hard with the crayon, leaving a slight indent wherever he decided to trace.

"What are you two doing?"

Having been so into their drawing assignment, the pair didn't notice that Sugawara had started to walk up to them. [Name] smiled at the third year before waving him over, gesturing towards her journal which Nishinoya was stabbing with a gray crayon he had found.

"We're coloring! Do you want to join?" She laughed at Sugawara, noticing his shocked face upon glancing down at their artwork. "Nishinoya-senpai is amazing!"

"Of course I am," Nishinoya bragged, jabbing his chest with his thumb. "Because I'm your senpai!"

Sugawara could only shake his head and smile at his two friends' antics.

**…Scribble wildy, violently, with reckless abandon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Page 15…**

The sound of sobs and hiccups echoed through the air just outside the school building. [Name] was sitting, her body curled into itself with her arms hugging her knees. She was leaning most of her weight against the vending machine behind her, trying her best to hide her tear streaked face behind a curtain of hair. Her body shook with every convulsing sob and, every so often, she wiped at her face, trying in vain to rid herself of the snot and tears that had started to accumulate.

Tanaka didn't really know what to do in these sort of situations.

"[Name]-chan? What's wrong?" He tentatively took a step towards the crying girl, crouching down so he could be eye level with her.

Taking gasping breaths, it took a minute before [Name] could respond. "M-My b-b-boyfriend broke up w-with m-me." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, causing a heart wrenching ache to reverberate within Tanaka.

He hadn't even known she'd been seeing someone.

Feeling guilty that he had known so little about his friend and finding a newfound urge to protect her, he placed a firm grip on her shoulder, looking at her with determination. "You want me to beat him up?"

Another sob escaped [Name]'s lips and she shook her head, refusing his idea for violence. At a loss for what to do next, Tanaka looked around for any sort of clue that could help him calm the poor first year. He noticed her school back, haphazardly thrown to the side in her distressed state, and reached for it, asking permission to search inside. Without waiting for an answer, he opened it up and dug through the material, in search for the one thing he remembered making her happy. Calloused fingers pulled out the slightly ruined edges of a book and Tanaka started flipping through pages, sure he would find something that could help.

"Hey, hey," he started, trying to make his voice more cheerful in an attempt to rub the happy emotion off on the girl. He only succeeded in sounding more gruff, but he continued nonetheless. "Would doing a page in your book make you happy? Look here, we can tear this page into strips. Destruction is fun!"

[Name] glanced at the words on the page, her puffy eyes blinking slowly. She shrugged a bit, not really feeling up to tampering with her journal. Noticing her unwillingness to cooperate, Tanaka said the first thing that came to mind.

"We can draw his face on it _then_ tear up the page."

A silent moment passed between the two and Tanaka was starting to feel a nervous sweat run down his neck. He wasn't sure whether his methods of cheering [Name] up were working or not and it would be pretty difficult for him to explain to the rest of his friends why he had left the girl sobbing alone.

"Sure." Tanaka almost missed the nearly inaudible answer that [Name] muttered as she started digging through her bag for a pen. Pulling one out, she paused for a brief moment to sniffle before giving Tanaka a small smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, squirt."

**…Tear strips; rip it up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Page 16…**

Shimizu didn't really know what to expect when [Name] had bounced over to her before practice asking for glue, tape, and other supplies. Certainly the black haired beauty hadn't expected a situation quite like the one before her.

[Name] was a mess. Glue was all over her hands and arms, causing bits and pieces of debris to stick to her skin. The parts of the glue that had dried were starting to peel, making the young first year look like a freshly molted gecko. There was tape everywhere on the poor girl, sticking to her clothes, hair, shoes, and basically anywhere else the adhesive could come in contact with. [Name] was uncomfortable, the tape tugging at strands of her hair as she tried in vain to get them out. Luckily for [Name], there weren't any staples protruding from her skin. Instead, the little pieces of metal were littered around the floor, some of them sticking to her shoes from the tape and glue that had adhered to the material there.

"Sh-Shimizu-senpai," [Name] gasped, noticing the third year manager staring at her. She felt a heated blush make its way to her cheeks, disliking the fact that she had managed to look like a fool in front of one of her idols.

"What happened?" Shimizu asked, making her way over to the distressed first year.

Shimizu started unraveling the tape that wound itself around [Name]'s arms, pulling slowly as to not hurt her skin. She balled up the adhesive into small wads, tossing them onto the floor to be picked up later. Every so often [Name] would wince, a sudden tug of the tape on her body pulling a few hairs she'd wish she could keep.

"I only wanted to do a page in my journal," [Name] admitted after a while, her eyes pointedly looking at the offending book on the floor. It was opened to a random page, the words clearly visible for all to see despite the fact there were splotches of glue all over it. "I didn't know it would be so difficult working with glue and tape…"

Smiling a tad and biting back a quiet laugh, Shimizu continued cleaning up [Name] from her wrapped up state. Once the first year was finished looking like a mummy made from tape, Shimizu grabbed a paper towel and helped wipe off all the glue, using bottled water as a means to make it easier to clean. [Name] found herself flushing in embarrassment from her quiet senior's kind actions. She was glad that none of the volleyball boys had shown up yet, taking their sweet time in the changing rooms. Surely they would never let [Name] live this mistake down.

"Thank you, Shimizu-senpai," [Name] murmured once she was mostly cleaned up from all the glue and tape.

Nodding, Shimizu watched as [Name] proceeded to clean up the mess she had made, placing glue bottles and tape rolls away and picking up all the small staples littering the floor. The entire cleanup process only took a few minutes and soon [Name] was reaching down for her book on the floor. She latched onto a corner, tugging at the page before stopping her actions as the paper became taut in her hands.

"Ah… My book is stuck to the floor…"

**…Glue, staple, or tape these pages together.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Page 17…**

Swerving harshly, a bus full of teenagers—plus two adults—made its way down a frequently used road. Inside the bus, the Karasuno boys' volleyball team was chatting it up, passing the time as they all traveled together towards one destination. They were all very excited—who wouldn't be?—considering they were all invited once again to have practice matches with their newfound friends and rivals teams from Tokyo. It was going to be a weeklong event and everyone had packed accordingly, their filled-to-the-brim duffel bags shoved underneath the seats in front of them.

"Man, this is going to be great!" Hinata was literally bouncing in his seat. Out of all the volleyball boys, he had to be the most excited. After all, he had actually convinced Takeda to allow his best friend to join them on their weeklong field trip. "[Name]-chan! You finally get to meet Kenma and all the others! Aren't you excited?!"

"Yeah," [Name] responded shortly with a grunt and a nod.

Noticing that the girl's attention was, yet again, on her book rather than the world around her, Hinata found a small frown etch itself onto his face. He understood that she wanted to finish the book, but did she really have to work on it every hour of the day? Peering over her shoulder, he watched as she messily tried to draw lines on the pages in front of her. They were all skewed, going off in different directions despite the fact that she had been trying to make them straight.

"Wouldn't it be easier to draw lines while the bus is stopped?"

"No way, look at the instructions Hinata-kun," [Name] said, pointing briefly at the words that were at the top of the page. "It specifically states that the vehicle must be in motion. Now shhh, I'm trying to draw lines."

Pouting slightly, Hinata leaned back in his seat as he continued watching [Name] draw lines. Every so often his eyes would wander around the rest of the bus, noticing that all his teammates—save for Kageyama—were smiling, talking, and having an overall good time. He felt bad for thinking it, but he had started to wonder if he had made the right decision sitting next to [Name]. She would've been able to finish her pages just fine sitting next to Kageyama, leaving himself free to chat with whomever he pleased.

"There!" [Name] cheered, admiring her handy work at arm's length before replacing the book into her lap. Noticing that she had finally finished the page she was on, Hinata found a grin creeping onto his face. Now they could talk, right? "Okay, which page should I do next?"

Snapping [Name]'s book shut before she could flip to another page, Hinata gave her an uncharacteristic pouty glare. [Name] was mildly shocked by his sudden action, staring at him with slightly wide eyes in question.

"[Name], you can work on your journal all day when we're at the training camp!" Hinata was whining, his hands fumbling to take away the journal. "Talk with me now! Please?!"

Giving him a smile, [Name] nodded and accepted Hinata's offer for a chat. Who knew best friends could be so needy?

**…Draw lines while in motion, on the bus, on a train, while walking.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Page 18…**

"So you see, using all of the different colored circular tabs helps you keep track of what documents go with which subjects."

Hinata, Kageyama, and [Name] all listened intently as their friend turned tutor, Hitoka Yachi, tried to explain one way the trio could organize their school work. She had been speaking to them for the past half hour about the importance of keeping files neatly organized, assuring that they could all do better in school if they could keep track of the work they needed to do. All three of them had been absorbing her knowledge, committing her wise words to memory so they could use them on a later date. However, it was only so long before someone was bound to get bored talking about organization.

Glancing down at the example notebook the blonde had set up for the academically challenged trio of first years, [Name] noted all the different colored circular stickers that littered the pages. Her eyes glistened a bit in excitement as she remembered reading a certain prompt that she had been struggling to do for the past few days.

"Yachi-chan," [Name] chirped, interrupting the girl's ongoing speech about a tidy workspace. "Do you think I can borrow some of your circle stickers?"

Yachi flushed a bit in embarrassment, though an excited smile made its way to her lips. A friend of hers was already attempting to use the advice she had been spewing and it made her feel rather proud for teaching them the knowledge her own mother had taught her. Giving [Name] a nod and affirmative squeak, Yachi sifted through the belongings in her bag. Once she had found the item she was searching for, she lifted it out of its confining space before tossing it in [Name]'s direction.

"Thank you!" Catching it with ease, [Name] proceeded to pull out her journal from her school bag. She flipped through the pages, finally landing on one where she then proceeded to stick a few circle stickers.

Nodding in satisfaction for what she thought was her friend's need to be organized, Yachi turned towards the two boys who had been waiting for her to continue her miniature lecture. The four first years barely noticed the time pass them by, the minute hand on the clock slowly but surely showing the progress of half an hour. By the time Yachi's lesson of organization had finished, the sun had started shining high in the sky. They could all feel their stomach's growl in signal that it would soon be time for lunch.

"Guys, come on. We're all going to eat before getting back to practicing with the other teams."

As if on cue, Sugawara walked up to the small group of friends, gesturing for them all to follow him to the area where all the teams would be gathering for lunch. Quickly standing from their seats, Kageyama and Hinata ran in their own little race towards sustenance. Sugawara followed soon after them, sighing as he trailed along at his own slow pace.

"We should go too, [Name]-chan," Yachi said as she dusted her skirt off after standing. Glancing down at her female companion, the blonde noticed how the journal she was working on was currently covered in circles of familiar looking colors.

"Ah, sorry Yachi-chan… I used all your stickers…"

**…Fill this page with circles.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Page 19…**

[Name] could feel her gut scrunching up at the sight before her, causing her stomach to give off an unpleasant gurgle. She felt sick, her mouth twisted into a frown as she held onto her abdomen, wishing desperately for her nausea to go away. She just couldn't comprehend how someone could shovel in that much food.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were shoveling down their food, practically inhaling the scraps left on their plates before running over to Shimizu to ask for seconds—or were they on their thirds? Kageyama and Hinata were right behind them, finishing their meals in a record amount of time as they raced each other. On the other table, where some of the members of other teams were located, [Name] could see other guys quickly cramming as much food as they could into their guts. The entire scene was rather grotesque for the young first year female as she sat alone, trying her best to down her meal as slowly as possible. She had started to feel full just watching her friends eat.

"Oi, [Name]-chan, you going to eat your food?" Hinata had come back from his journey to obtain more lunch, his plate once again full.

Looking down at her own plate which her friend had just gestured to, [Name] shook her head before shoving it away from her. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry." She watched as he proceeded to shrug, pulling her plate towards himself so he could nibble on her scraps.

Despite the initial disgust [Name] found in watching the males eat, she had started to grow quite fascinated. Hinata was practically taking one bite after another, almost not bothering to chew as he swallowed each mouthful. [Name] was reminded of a snake which had to unhinge its jaw in order to eat large amounts of food. She wondered if Hinata's jaw was able to unhinge.

"Oh, Hinata-kun, you have food on your cheek," [Name] said, pointing out the small stain that had landed on Hinata's skin.

Hinata swiped at his face with the back of his hand, completely missing the piece of food that stubbornly stuck there. Trying a few more times only resulted in the same outcome and he was about to give up. He could just leave it there and hope it would fall off later.

Noticing that Hinata had given up on ridding himself of his sloppy appearance, [Name] did the first thing that came to her mind. Tearing out a page from her book, which she had been flipping through earlier, [Name] leaned across the table in order to better reach Hinata. She placed the page upon his cheek, using it as a napkin to rid him of the mess he made. In turn, Hinata felt his cheeks raise a couple degrees in temperature, a faint pink dusting his skin.

"There we go," [Name] smiled, sitting back down and placing the page back in her book. "All clean."

The sound of disgusted grunts met the two teens' ears and they both turned towards the noise. At the end of their table, standing tall, was Tsukishima. A smirk was adorning his face as he looked the pair.

"Get a room will you? I'd rather not see you two acting like a couple in public."

"Sh-Shut up! Stupid Trashyshima!"

**…Document your dinner; rub, smear, splatter your food; use this page as a napkin.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Page 20…**

Crouching down in the soft grass outside the gym, [Name] cooed at the small creature that was lazily lounging under the shade of a tall tree. Soft fur passed through nimble fingers as she pet the creature, watching as its eyes slipped shut from the comfort and attention it was receiving. Long ears that felt velvety to the touch twitched to and fro, catching onto the sounds that happened to snag the creature's attention. The young first year female was automatically stricken by the charm that emitted from her newfound fluffy friend and she couldn't help but enjoy being around it as time slowly ticked on by.

"Hey, [Name]-chan, is this where you've been all this time?"

Turning towards the voice, the Karasuno student held a single digit to her lips before shushing the intruder quite rudely. She glanced back down at the rabbit that was resting underneath her palm, hoping the loud voice wasn't enough to scare it away. Noticing that it was still sleeping soundly, she turned her attention back to the volleyball player that had approached her.

"Quiet, Bokuto-senpai, or you'll scare the bunny away," she whispered, chastising her newest friend for his rather loud voice.

In turn, the Fukurodani captain peered around [Name] to get a better look at the creature she was so enthralled with. He wrinkled his nose, noticing the rabbit laying in the grass and looking quite calm. It wasn't every day a rabbit would stroll onto a school campus, so seeing it was a bit of a surprise.

"How'd that thing get here?" He questioned, not bothering to lower his voice as he crouched down beside the female to get a better look at the animal. The rabbit's ears twitched, turning their focus onto the sound of Bokuto's voice and it opened its eyes to peer at him.

"I'm not sure," [Name] admitted, scratching the creature on its back once more. "I was sitting here thinking when I look over to my side and there it was, chewing on my book." The girl pointed over to her journal, showing Bokuto the page that had been damaged. Looking at it closely, he could see small bites taken out of the paper.

Putting a hand to his chin as he thought, he glanced back and forth between the girl and the rabbit. Her attention was completely focused on the animal and it annoyed him a bit considering he had come in search for her for a reason. As the seeds of a wicked idea sprouted in his head, Bokuto couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face.

"Boo!" He suddenly yelled, sounding louder than ever.

Startled beyond comprehension, the rabbit's eyes shot open before it ran for dear life, going in random directions to avoid whatever danger it thought it was in. [Name] could only frown and whine as she watched it go.

"Bokuto-senpai, what did you do that for?!"

Shrugging with a grin as he stood from his place, Bokuto grasped onto [Name]'s upper arm before tugging her to her feet. "No time to explain, come on. Kuroo and I want to talk to you!"

And with that, the pair ran off.

**…Chew on this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Page 21…**

[Name] was starting to grumble quietly to herself. Running around the giant gymnasium was rather tiring when one had to help different team managers with different tasks. She wasn't even technically a team manager, yet she had to help around like she was one; though, she supposed it wouldn't be too fair if all she did was freeload around the gym either.

"Man, I'm really thirsty," she complained after wheeling a large cart of volleyballs from one side of the gym to the other.

Scanning the surrounding area for a source of water, [Name] was elated to find a giant jug with a tap attached to it. Skipping over it to it, she noticed that there was only one clean plastic cup left on the table where the jug sat. She reached a hand out, glad she would finally be able to quench her rather parched throat.

"Eh?" A moment of confusion passed over her as another hand quickly reached out for the plastic cup she had mentally claimed as hers. "H-Hey that was mine!"

"Oh, was it?" The offender who had stolen her cup, a rather amused Kuroo, gave the short girl a smug smirk as he took a long sip of water from it. After parting the plastic from his lips, he gave it a once over, clicking his tongue a bit. "Sorry, don't see your name anywhere here."

Giving her a sly smile accompanied with an amused chuckle, Kuroo ruffled [Name]'s hair with his large hand before making his way back over to his teammates. [Name] could practically feel her blood boiling as she watched the cocky captain slink away with her cup. Had her throat not been as dry as a desert, she was sure she would've given him a few choice words about his abhorrent behavior.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

[Name] stood in front of the jug of water in silent defeat, her mind going over the many ways she could possibly get at the life giving liquid inside. She could try drinking from the tap, but that action would be so unsanitary. She could use someone else's cup, but that option, too, was rather disgusting in her opinion. Maybe she could go find more cups? But what if the water was gone by the time she came back? A heavy sigh escaped her lips; she was so close to her goal, yet a mere inch or two of plastic kept it as far away from her as possible.

"Oh, wait!" A sudden idea popped into her head and she thanked the heavens that she had decided to bring her journal along with her on the trip to Tokyo.

Ripping out a specific page of her journal, [Name] proceeded to curl it into a cone shape. She didn't have any tape on her at the moment, so she would have to work quickly if she wanted to get a drink. Holding the newly formed cone in her hand, she placed it under the flow of the tap before releasing the water from its jug-prison. It splashed into the makeshift cup, wetting [Name]'s hands a bit, and as soon as it was full enough for her, [Name] brought it to her lips. She swallowed the water greedily, wasting not a single drop.

"Ah, so satisfying," she sighed happily. Glancing over to where Kuroo had retreated, she noticed that he had been watching her actions with a bemused smirk. "[Name]: one. Trash: zero."

**…Make a funnel; drink some water.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Page 22…**

"Ah, that one is Kuroo-senpai!"

Pointing at the folded up piece of black paper that resembled a cat, [Name] continued to name each of the paper animals after boys from various volleyball teams. Meanwhile, the rest of the manager's from other schools, including Yachi and Shimizu, continued folding up colorful pieces of paper, creating whatever came to their minds. Night time had come quickly and, since nobody felt like going to bed so early, the girls had decided to pass the time by practicing origami. It had started off simply as making random creatures, but soon the girls were naming their creations, often times using the people they knew as inspiration.

"What about this one, [Name]-chan?" Yachi asked, holding up the black bird she had tried making. It was rough around the edges, parts of the paper being torn from her having to refold some of the creases over and over again.

Placing a finger to her chin in thought, [Name] looked at the bird closely. "That one is definitely Kageyama. Look how angry it looks!"

All the girls laughed, agreeing with [Name]'s judgment before going back to their own projects.

"Why don't you try making one, [Name]-chan?" One of the other manager's suggested, offering a few pieces of paper to the first year.

Taking up the offer, [Name] picked up one of the bright, intricately colored pieces of paper. She set to work on creating her own masterpiece, creasing the corners and edges with as much precision as she could muster. A few times she felt the edge of the paper slice at her skin, leaving searing paper cuts in their wake. She wouldn't give up though, not until her creation was complete.

"What is it supposed to be?"

"A frog," she replied hastily, noticing that the creature in her hands looked nothing like the animal she had been picturing.

Deciding it would be best to start over, [Name] grabbed another brightly colored piece of paper. She started folding it, trying her best to make the shape of a gold fish this time, but once again her skills seemed lacking. Being as art challenged as she was, [Name] tried in one last vain attempt to create a simple box instead. It ended up looking quite smashed and not box like in the least.

"Ugh," she grunted, reaching for her journal and ripping out a page. She proceeded to crumple of the page in fury, deciding that her own form of origami was better suited for her art challenged hands. "There. Done. Finally. Ugh!"

"Uh… and what is that?"

Glaring at the girl who had asked the question, [Name] held up her paper ball. "It's a volleyball. Can't you tell?"

The other girls sighed, small amused smiles painting their lips. It was going to be a long night.

**…Crumple.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Page 23…**

[Name] smiled, watching as the folded up piece of paper flew in her direction. It was creased in a specific way, making it into the shape of a plane that would cause the paper to be more aerodynamic. The pointed nose of the plane was slightly smashed after having landed multiple times onto the hard floor, causing the aircraft to wobble slightly in its path. Deciding that the poor folded up piece of paper had enough of its rough landings, [Name] reached up to catch it before it could once again plummet to the earth. After receiving it, she quickly unfolded it, careful not to rip the worn out creases.

Giggling at the funny message that had been messily scribbled onto the plane, [Name] wrote a reply, continuing the conversation. She folded the paper into its previous shape, following the guidelines that had been set by the deep creases, before throwing it back in the direction it came. Her eyes followed the paper as it flew across the gym, landing into the open palm of a very tall first year.

Lev grinned as he read the reply [Name] had tacked onto their long conversation. The two of them had been conversing with the paper plane for nearly ten minutes now, waiting for the rest of their respective teams to show up to the gym. Thinking that a normal conversation would be rather boring, [Name] had suggested the little game of sending each other notes with the plane. When the young female had asked Lev if he wanted to fold the paper into its plane shape, he had nodded hastily in excitement.

[Name] cursed a bit as she jumped into the air as high as she could, catching the plane between her fingers for the tenth time. Lev had thrown it just a tad too high and, had it not been for the weight of the plane's nose causing it to fall, it probably would have flown right over [Name]'s head. Opening up the new note, she quickly scanned the words written there.

_'I bet you're so short, you can't catch this one.'_

"I was almost right," Lev laughed from across the gym, holding his stomach a bit. "Next time I'll throw it just a little higher, okay?"

Feeling her eye twitch in annoyance at the insult, [Name] found herself grinding her teeth a bit. True, she was shorter than nearly everyone at the training camp, but compared to the titan that was Lev, anybody could be called short.

"I'll show you who needs to jump for this damned plane," she grumbled, folding the plane up again without writing a message inside.

Using all the force she could muster in her arm, [Name] threw the paper airplane in Lev's direction. It soared high in the air, reaching well over the top of Lev's head; however, it gained very little distance. After reaching its highest point—[Name] guessed it was about four meters—the plane turned tail towards the earth, plummeting fast towards its doom. The two teens watched in silence as it landed with a rather loud thud, the plane smashing under its own weight.

"Pfft, what kind of throw was that?!"

An embarrassed heat colored [Name]'s face and she let out a growl of frustration. Turning on her heel, the first year female promptly marched her way out of the gym. She never wanted to see another paper airplane as long as she lived.

**…Make a paper airplane.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Page 24…**

"Happy Birthday!"

Kenma watched in confusion and slight nervousness as [Name] sat next to him on the bench beside the volleyball court. She was holding out to him a package that seemed to be wrapped in what looked to be normal printing paper. It was taped up at around every corner, the areas where she had accidently torn the page obvious to the setter's eyes. He glanced back and forth between her hands and her face, his brows furrowing a bit since he had no idea what to do.

"It's not my birthday…" he mumbled quietly, hoping she would notice how he wasn't in the mood for unwanted attention.

"Fine, fine. Merry Christmas then," [Name] corrected, once again gesturing Kenma to take the unknown gift.

"It's not Christmas either…"

"Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanza, Happy New Year's," [Name] continued to prattle off random holidays, each time offering the gift up to the second year male. She was started to get slightly annoyed by his refusal and, once she had run out of holidays to list, she decided to simply place the gift on the bench between them. "Look, just accept the present, okay? Think of it as a peace offering or a sorry."

[Name] frowned, thinking about the moment she had met Kenma on the first day of the weeklong training camp. Hinata had been so excited to introduce her to the second year and all that emotion had rubbed off on her, causing her to be just as giddy. She could still picture Kenma's terrified face when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a greeting hug. He had looked ready to pass out and she felt horrible for putting him through that trauma, having not known he was socially awkward.

Noticing her slight distress and thinking it would be less awkward for him to accept the gift, Kenma picked up the messily wrapped package. Mumbling a thank you, he picked at the tape a bit before he was able to neatly unfold the gift from its makeshift wrapping. He glanced at the paper, noticing that it seemed to have been torn from a journal.

"Hm?" Kenma grunted out a small noise of confusion as he pulled the small game cartridge out of its confines in the paper.

"Hinata-kun mentioned you liking video games," [Name] said, rubbing at the back of her neck in embarrassment. "That was the only one I brought with me. You probably already have it though, so if anything we can always tag team and play together whenever you're not on court, right?"

Eyeing the game cartridge in his hands, Kenma felt the small hints of a blush tinting his cheeks. Yes, he did in fact already own the game [Name] had gifted him, but it was a nice gesture for her to approach him with the offer of wanting to play together.

Removing his console from the pocket of his sport's jacket, Kenma inserted the game cartridge before turning on the game. He turned to [Name], a quiet 'sure' escaping his lips as he gave a small smile.

**…Wrap something with this page.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Page 25…**

It was no secret that being in the presence of girls made Yamamoto quite nervous. Just the mere sight of a cute girl in the same room as him was enough to send a cold sweat down the back of his neck. His knees would knock together and the palms of his hands would feel slightly damper. Sometimes he even felt faint, his body and mind ready to pass out at any moment. He just didn't know how to handle being around those of the female gender.

Imagine his surprise when Karasuno arrived with not one, not two, but three girls tagging along with their team. Not only was he insanely jealous, but he was nervous. The moment the three girls had stepped off the bus, Yamamoto could feel his stomach start doing flips. [Name], the newest girl to join Karasuno's band of misfits, was nearly as adorable as Yachi, albeit a tad hyperactive and annoying at times. It was her outgoing nature that made Yamamoto feel like she would be the hardest one to talk to out of all three of them. That, and the fact she was highly oblivious to her sometimes teasing actions.

"Yamamoto-senpai, you want some candy?"

Yamamoto stiffened as [Name] held out a lollipop to him, shaking his head in refusal as a short grunt left his vocals. He wanted desperately for someone—anyone—to arrive at the gym and talk with him. As long as he didn't have to sit next to [Name] and her torturous ways.

"Suit yourself," [Name] muttered, shrugging a bit before she continued to suck on the piece of candy she had between her lips. She rolled it around her tongue a bit, her lips smacking quite audibly in an attempt to suck out all the flavor in her sugary treat. Every so often her once pink tongue would poke out between her lips, showing off the vibrant green color and that had decided to stain the soft muscle.

Yamamoto wanted to yell at her to eat her candy elsewhere, but his throat had seized up on him making it hard to breathe let alone speak. This was the deadly affect girls had on him.

Deciding that she had enough of twirling her candy around in her mouth, [Name] placed it between her molars before chomping down, a deafening crunch resounding from her mouth as the hard candy was easily crushed. As she chewed on the remains of her treat, [Name] flipped through the pages of her journal. Yamamoto was shocked when she brought it up to her face, her green stained tongue poking out to run across the length of the page. What the hell was she doing?

Humming to herself as she continued to lick at the once white page of the book, [Name] started creating a pattern. She wished she had another piece of candy to eat; preferably one of a different color. When her art piece was complete, she pulled the book away from her face, admiring the page for a moment.

"Look Yamamoto-senpai," she chirped, holding the book out to him so he could see the contents of the page. "I made a green smiley face!" With her unoccupied hand, [Name] held the lollipop out to him once more. "Are you sure you don't want a piece of candy? I'll let you draw on the page too!"

"U-Ugh!" Yamamoto fumbled with his words for a while, cheeks reddening at the thought of the indirect kiss. It was just too much for his frazzled mind and he quickly stood from his seat, briskly walking far away from the confused female.

"Geez… If you didn't want any, all you had to say was no."

**…Tongue Painting: eat some colorful candy; lick this page.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Page 26…**

Takeda smiled happily as he watched over his diligent students. They were sitting cross legged on the floor, all hunched over some sort of work, their hands scribbling or eyes scanning over the contents of a book. He was glad that the Karasuno boys were dedicated enough to at least try to study though they were still on break. It warmed his heart to see his students working so hard.

Or at least, some of them were working hard.

A sigh escaped the bespectacled teacher's lips as he glanced over at the small group of students who had been slacking off on their school work for the past half hour. Among them, Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kageyama sat, huddled together as they chatted—well, the former three chatted while Kageyama listened—instead of worked. Beside them, [Name] was at least trying to complete her assignment, but the noise that the four of them were making was quite distracting to the female and she found it rather hard to concentrate.

With brows furrowed into as much of a chastising look as he could muster, Takeda walked over to the group, preparing himself to scold them for being so lazy.

"Boys, have you finished your work yet?" Takeda had his hands on his hips in a typical scolding fashion, his eyes hidden behind his glasses as he looked down at the teenagers sitting on the floor.

Shoulders tensing at the sound of their teacher, the four boys turned their heads to look up at Takeda. All previous sounds of chatter and laughter halted immediately as they timidly looked up at him with sheepish grins, their hands pushing away the blank sheets of paper that were sitting idly next to them. They were trying their best to hide the fact that they hadn't even bothered to start on their assignments yet. They were going to get bad marks anyway; why even try?

Clicking his tongue a bit in disappointment, Takeda tried his best to look the least bit intimidating to the boys, but he only succeeded in looking disheartened. "At least [Name] is trying to finish her work," he said, gesturing a hand to the first year girl who had yet to acknowledge her teacher's presence.

[Name] was scribbling something into her book, eyes concentrated as she wrote out the words in the neatest penmanship she could do. She wanted the page to look perfect so that anyone who happened to stumble upon it could read her handwriting. Her hand had started to cramp a bit from all the writing she had been doing, but she couldn't stop now. Not when she was a mere three words away from being finished.

"There!" Holding up her book in triumph, [Name] dropped her writing utensil on the floor before facing the book to show the boys. "I finished another page of my journal!"

Looking closely at the page, the boys and Takeda noticed that the entire piece of paper was filled with one word—the word 'fly'—repeated over again. Takeda deadpanned as he realized [Name] had not been working on her assignment at all; in fact, her homework was seated right beside her, just as blank as the four boys she sat next to. He felt an overwhelming need to give up on the academically challenged students.

Slumping his shoulder in defeat, Takeda walked away from the group.

**…Write one word over and over.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Page 27…**

The sound of pages fluttering through the air accompanied by the almost inaudible whir of an object being swung around reached Sugawara's and Yaku's ears. They had been chatting idly about their teammates, passing the time until they had to return to the court, when the odd sound had started up. Glancing around the large gym, both pairs of eyes scanning the area, their sights instantly landed on the one person they both wished wouldn't cause as much trouble as she did.

[Name] was whistling to herself, swinging around an object. Upon further inspection, Sugawara noticed that the object she was swinging just so happened to be her beloved journal she had been working on the entire trip. Both Sugawara and Yaku found themselves wincing as the cover and pages were swung about, often hitting the wall that [Name] was standing next to. More often than not, the book would recoil towards [Name] after bouncing against the wall and she would have to dodge in order to avoid a severe bruising.

"[Name]-chan, that's dangerous!" Sugawara cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled over at the young first year, hoping she would heed his warning.

Hearing the silver haired teenager call out to her, [Name] paused her actions, letting the book fall limply as it swung back and forth like a pendulum. Sugawara frowned when he noticed that a mere shoelace was what [Name] had tied around the book. He wondered to himself if she had even bothered tying a secure knot.

"Don't worry, Suga-senpai," [Name] yelled back, swinging the arm holding the shoelace around, which in turn caused the book to flail about in the air. "I made the knot extra tight! It's safe, I promise!"

Sugawara sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head a bit. Beside him, Yaku was giving the setter a knowing and sympathetic look. Nekoma's libero glanced back over to where [Name] had proceeded to swing her book around wildly and he couldn't help but feel worried for both the girl and the people around her.

"Is she always like that?" Yaku questioned, turning his gaze back to Sugawara.

"No, she's normally a very sweet girl," Sugawara confessed, rubbing at the back of his neck a bit as he avoided looking over to the reckless girl. "She just doesn't have very good ideas sometimes and, well, let's just say some of the boys on my team influence her in a negative way…"

Yaku nodded in understanding, knowing full well what it was like to have a normally sane person corrupted by their sporadic and often too crazy for the public friends. He thanked the heavens every day he met someone that managed to stay sane despite knowing the people he had grown accustomed to.

Deciding that they would return to their previous conversation, Sugawara and Yaku chatted lightly until a loud thump resounded through the gym.

"Ow! [Name]-chan, what the hell?!"

"S-Sorry, Noya-senpai! I guess I didn't tie the knot good enough…"

Sugawara and Yaku could only shake their heads. "Children…"

**…Tie a string to the spine of this book; swing wildly; let it hit walls.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Page 28…**

"A-Almost got it! Right there Bokuto-senpai!"

"Oi, hold still will you?!"

Akaashi watched with a blank stare at the scene unfolding before him. He wanted to say something in order to alert the two teenagers of his presence, but the awkward scene that was occurring before his very eyes caused the vocabulary in his brain to jumble. He could only come up with questions, his mind unable to come up with any possible answers. What were [Name] and Bokuto doing? Why were they making so much noise? Did they have to be doing it on the kitchen table?

"Uh…" The confused syllable escaped his mouth as he got a better look at the situation, instantly regretting it.

[Name], sitting on one side of the table, held a single chopstick in her hand. Across from her, Bokuto was doing the same, though he also had a camera in his free hand, the delicate object angled haphazardly in his hands. The two of them had their chopsticks pointed at one another and, between the chopsticks, [Name]'s journal was being held in the air. It wobbled in place as the duo tried their best to hold it up with the flimsy eating utensils.

"Okay, just stay right there," Bokuto commanded as he fiddled with the camera in one hand. His movements caused the book between the pair to wobble more, almost threatening to fall straight back onto the table. He cursed as it nearly slipped between the wood of the chopsticks. "Why is this so hard?!"

"Pfft," [Name] giggled immaturely, muttering a low 'that's what she said' under her breath. When Bokuto asked her what all the laughter was about, [Name] lifted her eyes towards him in order to repeat her joke, but her attention immediately went to the doorway where the Fukurodani volleyball vice-captain was instead. "Oh, hello Akaashi-senpai!"

"Oh, hey, good timing," Bokuto cheered, turning his attention to his teammate as well. "Come here and take a picture of this!"

"Why?" Akaashi was honestly confused, though it didn't show much on his face. He still wasn't too sure why the duo had a book balancing between two chopsticks. He wasn't even sure about the duo's sanity.

"Because I need proof that it's possible to pick up my journal without using my hands," [Name] replied, her face showing all seriousness.

"You're using your hands to hold the chopsticks," Akaashi pointed out.

Promptly, [Name] let go of the end of her chopstick, causing the book to fall onto the kitchen table with a loud thud. In turn, Bokuto nearly stumbled forward in his seat after the object he had been applying pressure on disappeared.

"Now what am I supposed to do?!" [Name] whined, flipping the book away from her in annoyance.

Akaashi sighed. "Idiots…"

**…Pick up the journal without using your hands.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Page 29…**

"Thank you for helping me with this, Lev-kun," [Name] chirped, wobbling her arms a bit in order to gain a better sense of balance.

Currently, Lev was struggling to lift the first year female, her legs around his shoulders and bottom decently resting on the junction between his upper back and neck. She thanked the heavens she had decided to wear long pants instead of a skirt or shorts today. She looked a lot like a child being given a lift from their older brother or young father. Every so often, [Name] waved her hands around in the air to fix her wavering equilibrium. Admittedly, she wasn't used to being so high up in the air and every little movement Lev would make nearly caused her heart to jump into her throat as she swayed atop his shoulders.

Lev tried his best to shrug, one of his hands firmly wrapped around [Name]'s ankles in order to keep her still. "Just hurry up, you're getting heavy." He held her journal up to her with his free hand, waving it around.

Scoffing at the probably unintended insult to her weight, [Name] took the book from his impatient hand before taking a deep breath. This was it; this was the moment she had worked so hard for—well, this was the moment Lev had worked so hard for since he was the one doing all the lifting. Mustering up as much strength as she could, [Name] yelled out a strangled 'hah' and she threw her book straight up into the air. It landed with an unimpressive thud a few feet away from the pair and they could only stare blankly at it from their spot.

"That was really lame, [Name]-chan," Lev bluntly stated as he helped the girl off his shoulders.

"Pfft, you're lame," she retorted weakly, walking over to her journal once she was safely on the ground. She picked it up, examining the outer cover for any sort of damages that could have occurred during the fall. There were none. "Maybe we can try again, but with different people… Taller people."

"I think I'm the tallest one here," Lev said, the hint of a proud smirk making its way onto his face. "Who else would you ask anyway?"

"Kuroo-senpai, Bokuto-senpai, Trashyshima…" [Name] started listing off all the vertically gifted people she knew, counting them off on her fingers. Thinking about them in comparison to Lev however, [Name] soon realized that the blonde Russian really was the tallest person she knew. "Oh, I know!"

Latching her hand onto Lev's, [Name] began to drag him around the training camp in search of one person. Lev, who had no idea where the short female was taking him, stumbled along behind her.

"What are we doing now?" He asked.

Shooting him a mischievous grin, [Name] continued to drag him along on her search as she answered. "The next tallest guy is Kuroo-senpai, right?"

"Uh huh," Lev answered slowly, uncertain as to where she was going with the idea.

"You think he'll let _you _climb up on _his_ shoulders?"

**…Climb up high; drop the journal.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Page 30…**

Handshakes, hugs, and the occasional pat on the head was given as the different teams that had arrived for the weeklong training camp said their final goodbyes. The seven days of torturous fun had finally come to an end and it was time for the high school students to go back to their respective campuses, only to return to their own gyms and studies. Out of all the teams that had been invited to the camp, Karasuno was the first to pack their things and go. Being the school that came from the farthest distance away, they had to leave earlier than the rest in order to make it home by nightfall.

"Thank you for invited us again!" The team and managers said in unison, bowing low out of respect for the people who had made their training possible.

One by one, the Karasuno students filed onto their rented bus. Being responsible for the teenagers, Takeda took count of who had arrived on the bus, naming them off as they passed him by. He made a mental note of which students were sitting next to each other, knowing full well the consequences of certain people being too close together.

"Ah, wait, where's [Name]-san?"

The question had caught everyone off guard and, faces filled with confusion, they started to glance around the immediate area in search for the first year female.

"I think I know," Hinata piped up, standing from his seat as he made his way off the bus. "I'll go get her."

Once he had left the large vehicle, Hinata made a beeline for the grassy field just outside the gyms. As he walked, he looked around the large area they had been at for their training camp, his heart still fluttering wildly as he thought about all the practice games they had played there. It would probably be a very long time until they would all get together again like this. He hoped by the time training camp started up again, he and his teammates would have improved tenfold.

Thinking about volleyball had caused Hinata's mind to go on autopilot and, before he knew it, he was standing only a few feet from [Name]. She was exactly where he thought she'd be.

"[Name]-chan, the bus is going to leave soon," Hinata warned, walking up beside his best friend.

"I can't leave…" [Name] mumbled out her response. Hinata found himself frowning at her tone. Why did she sound so sad all of a sudden?

"H-Hey, it's no big deal, we'll visit everyone again soon!" Hinata flailed his arms a bit, trying his best to comfort his upset friend. "And it's not like you can't talk to them, anyway! Remember? Kenma even gave you his number too!"

"That's not the problem, Hinata-kun!" [Name] turned on her heel towards the middle blocker, her expression showing him that she was quite distressed. Giving her a questioning look in response, Hinata waited patiently for her to continue. "I can't leave yet! I haven't found the page of my journal that I buried here at the beginning of the week! I don't remember where it was…"

It was then that Hinata noticed the multiple holes in the ground where [Name] had spent the last half hour searching. This time, even he had to sigh at her ridiculous antics.

**…Compost this page; watch it deteriorate.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Page 31…**

Staring at the blank page of her journal, [Name] placed the eraser of her pencil against her lip in thought. She hadn't the slightest idea of how to complete this page, all thoughts that seemed to usually come to her brain within seconds having fled the recesses of her mind. Normally, she could just place the tip of her pencil on the paper and an idea would form from there, but today it just wasn't cutting it. [Name] was in one hell of an art block.

"Oh look, shorty is working on her book again."

"Shut up, Tsukishima…" [Name]'s retort lacked its usual bite, causing both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to do a double take at the girl.

Bending a bit so he could get closer to her level, Yamaguchi peered over at the blank page that was sitting before the bothered girl. He noticed how her foot was tapping and her fingers were idly playing with the pencil in her grasp, the fidgeting motions showing him that she was annoyed by one thing or another. Giving her a gentle smile, he tilted his head in inquiry.

"What seems to be the problem, [Name]-chan?"

Hearing Yamaguchi's voice, and recognizing him as the sweeter of the two males who had approached her, [Name] turned her attention to meet his eyes. She gave him a frown, gesturing to her open book. "I don't know what to do on this page and it's really bothering me." She turned her attention back to the book, eyes practically burning holes into the paper. "Normally I can do something like this no problem, but today it just seems really hard…"

Glancing down at the instructions that were written on the book, Tsukishima found himself snorting as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no kidding. That should be easy for someone like you." [Name] flinched at the insult and nearly backed away in repulsion as Tsukishima crouched down to take the pencil from her. "Here, let me do it."

Yamaguchi and [Name] watched as Tsukishima proceeded to draw on the blank page. Often he would draw a line, only to erase it a second later before redrawing it at a different angle. After a while, it became obvious to the other two that he was drawing a person, their facial features soon coming into view as he finished their portrait. After he finished the first person, he went on to a second then a third, each drawing seeming almost life like.

Yamaguchi had started giggling, struggling in hiding his laughter behind his closed fist. "Tsukki, that's so mean!"

"Ugh, stupid Trashyshima, that's not what the prompt said to do!" [Name] scolded him, taking her book back so she could keep it away from the tall bespectacled teenager. She couldn't bring herself to erase the images however, thinking that the pictures were drawn too nicely to be destroyed. Who knew Tsukishima had any artistic talent?

Standing straight, Tsukishima merely shrugged with his usual smirk plastered on his face. "What are you talking about [Name]-chan?" He asked, his voice sounding deceptively sweet. "I think my drawings of Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka fit perfectly."

**…Do a really ugly drawing.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Page 32…**

[Name] stared at the page of her journal in confusion, not quite sure how to go about completing the prompt. It was so open ended and there were so many possible answers she could choose in order to complete its task, but [Name] was having a hard time deciding which path she should take. Slumping over so she was lying on her back on the floor, she kicked her legs in the air.

Currently, she was in Hinata's home, waiting for him to return from the kitchen with the snacks he had promised. The two had told themselves they would spend the day studying for their next exam together, but had instead quickly moved on to watching cheesy movies and getting their hands on whatever food they could find. Hinata's little sister, Natsu, had joined in on their shenanigans halfway through the afternoon. At the moment she was helping her brother retrieve the snacks, having said something about him not knowing what was best for eating during a movie.

"[Name]-onee," Natsu whined, her voice sounding through the living room door as she entered the room with arms full of jars. "Do you like any of this stuff?"

Sitting up from her position on the floor, [Name] watched as Natsu proceeded to dump her haul of food on the living room table. There were multiple jars of sweet things like peanut butter, chocolate spread, and marshmallow cream littering the table. [Name] could tell that some of the jars had been opened, the sweet spreads staining the outside of the jar. Looking closely at Natsu, [Name] instantly knew that it was the young girl who had opened all the jars in an attempt to get a taste.

"Natsu-chan, you have sticky stuff all over your hands and mouth," [Name] exclaimed through her laughter, pointing at the sullied digits of Natsu's hands.

"Eh?" Natsu looked at her hands in question, finding that she did indeed have sweet substances all over her fingers. Thinking it would be best to get the food off her skin before she touched anything else, Natsu began to lick at the stains.

"W-Wait, Natsu-chan, here. Place your hands here for a second," [Name] said, holding the pages of her book out towards the small girl.

Confusion settled onto Natsu's features for a moment, but after receiving an approving nod and encouraging smile from [Name], she placed her small sticky hands on the page. Pressing down with slight pressure, Natsu could feel the sweets on her hands squishing onto the previously blank page. When she pulled away, she could see her hand print as clear as day, the different foods creating an almost surreal pattern on the page that mesmerized her.

"Wow, [Name]-onee, it looks so pretty!" Natsu squealed in delight, asking [Name] if she could try again on another blank sheet of paper.

Giggling at the young girl's enthusiasm, [Name] flipped through the pages of her book in search for another page similar to the one she had just completed with Natsu's help. When she found none, she did the next best thing and grabbed paper from her notebook, handing them over to the excited girl.

Needless to say, when Hinata finally returned to the living room, Natsu hands weren't the only thing he needed to clean up.

**…Place sticky things here.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Page 33…**

Groaning to herself, [Name] proceeded to roll around on her bed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Her cellphone was in her hands, the screen showing her the endless amount of names she had in her contact list. She had already called several of her friends in hopes that any of them could cure her boredom, but to no avail. They were all either busy or away from their phones. Even the Karasuno boys had weekend practice to attend, leaving [Name] with no other options.

"What am I going to do?" She drawled, flipping herself onto her stomach as she messed with the apps on her phone.

Directing herself to the folder that held all her games, she scanned through them all quickly. She had defeated most of her puzzle games already, beaten the high scores for all her racing games, and had completed all the endings to her otome games. She was in desperate need of a new one that would catch her attention.

"Oh, wait, I know!"

With an idea suddenly manifesting in her head, [Name] went back to her contact's list, scanning the names quickly for one in particular. Once she found it, she dialed the number before holding her cellphone to her ear. Silently, she prayed that the boy wasn't busy with his own practice or other activities.

_"Ah, h-hello?"_

"Kenma-senpai!" Mentally cheering to herself, [Name] sat upright on her bed. Her journal, which had been sitting next to her, bounced upon the surface of her bed with her movements. As she greeted the second year setter, she proceeded to flip through the pages. "How are you? What are you up to right now?"

It took a while for Kenma to answer, not quite used to actually speaking with people over the phone line. He wished [Name] had texted him instead, leaving him the option of taking time to answer her inquiries without the need for awkward pauses. Taking a breath, he mumbled out a response.

_"I was playing a game…"_

"Oh, were you?" [Name] chimed, grabbing a pen off of her desk so she could doodle on a page of her journal. "That's actually why I called you. I've run out of games to play on my phone and was wondering if you had any suggestions."

_"Oh."_ From the sound of his voice, [Name] could tell that this line of conversation seemed to catch Kenma's interest. He sounded slightly more enthusiastic talking about video games than he did anything else. _"Actually, I just got a new game that—"_

_"Oi, Kenma, who are you talking to?" _Another voice cut through Kenma's answer and [Name] immediately recognized the voice as the bed-headed captain, Kuroo. She heard the sound of the phone shuffling between hands. _"Oh, hello [Name]-chan! If you wanted to talk with me, you should've said so."_

Pulling the phone away from her ear, [Name] hung up. She wasn't that desperate for social stimulation.

**…Pretend you are doodling on the back of an envelope while on the phone.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Page 34…**

Eyes fixated on the volleyball in his hands, Kageyama tried his best to ignore the constant sound of snipping scissors and tear of tape. He had arrived at the gym early in hopes of getting in some practice on his jump serves, but the incessant noise from his only companion in the room seemed to serve as quite the distraction. He had already missed three serves and hit the net several times. Kageyama could already feel his eye twitching as the sound of slicing paper continued to penetrate his eardrums.

"Oi, knock it off already," he commanded [Name], pointing a finger at her.

From her spot on the gym floor, [Name] looked up at Kageyama. She puffed out her cheeks slightly in a huff, dropping the objects in her hands. They landed on the floor of the gym with a loud clatter, the rush of wind from their impact scattering small scraps of paper all around. To say the gym floor was a mess would be an understatement.

"That's really rude of you to say, Kageyama-kun," [Name] said, pouting a bit. "Especially when I'm making something for you."

The blush that found its way to Kageyama's face went unseen by the girl as she instantly drifted her attention back to her project at hand. The sound of snipping scissors and slicing paper once again filled the room. Setting the volleyball down at his feet, Kageyama abandoned it to walk over towards the female, his curiosity settling in. He wanted to know what she was making.

Upon inspection of the mess, Kageyama could tell that she had been cutting the paper from out of the journal she often kept with her. The book was open, an obvious sliver of paper sticking out of the binding from where she had torn a page out. Scattered around were little scraps of rectangular paper. To anyone passing by, they may have looked like pieces of trash, but looking closely, Kageyama could tell that they had little designs drawn onto them.

"What's your favorite color?" [Name] asked, pausing her actions momentarily to look up at the first year setter. When all she received as an answer was an uninterested shrug, she pouted. "Come on, you must like some colors over others, right? Just choose one."

"Surprise me," Kageyama stated bluntly, not caring one way or another what color she used.

He watched as she sighed heavily, reaching for a random pen with colored ink out of a pile of many. When her fingers brushed up against it, she took the cap off and grinned before continuing in the process of coloring her project. Much to Kageyama's chagrin and unfortunate luck, she had randomly picked out pink. Mentally cursing himself, he regretted not picking a color.

A few minutes later and [Name] was cheering to herself. By then Kageyama had gone back to practicing his serves and hadn't noticed when she got up to skip over to him. It wasn't until he felt something being placed on the top of his head did he realize she had finished her so called present.

"What the hell?" Kageyama muttered, reaching a hand up to fiddle with the paper rings adorning his head.

"I've made you a crown," [Name] chirped happily. "Now you really are a king!"

**…Make a paper chain.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Page 35…**

Hearing the familiar sound of the bell at the entrance to the store, Ukai looked up from the magazine he was idly flipping through to greet the customer that happened to walk in. His eyes landed upon a familiar student and he merely grunted in greeting, going back to scanning the words of the article before him as he chewed on the butt of his cigarette. It had longed since burned out, but he couldn't get himself to throw it away and start a new one just yet.

"Hi, Coach Ukai," [Name] chirped, placing her elbows on the counter before resting her head on her closed fists. In front of her, she had placed her favorite journal on the counter. Ukai noticed how it seemed to get fatter every time he saw it, the pages practically bursting with random items.

"Hello, [Name]-san," Ukai greeted the first year, eyes glancing in her direction briefly. "There isn't any practice today."

"Oh, I know that," [Name] responded, waving one of her hands in the air in an understanding gesture. "I wanted to come visit the store today!" She looked around the store quickly, her eyes looking over the different items on the shelves. When she couldn't find the exact item she was looking for right away, she turned back to face the older male. "You have fruit here, right?"

"In the back near the fridge," Ukai responds, pointing in its general direction without looking up. Her request goes in one ear and out the other for Ukai and he barely thinks about why she would be wanting fruit.

Hearing the sound of [Name] moving away from the counter, Ukai goes back to focusing on the magazine in his hands. He flips through the pages idly, scanning for articles that he was interested in reading. The store goes silent for a few minutes and—feeling as if something were off—Ukai looks up. [Name] is nowhere to be seen immediately, her small frame hidden behind shelves. She's making way too little noise and Ukai finds himself feeling a bit anxious. What did she want to get in the store again?

Standing from his seat, Ukai walks around the counter and starts to walk through the different isles. His eyes look down every walkway, searching for the student. It's at the very last section of the store, the refrigerated section, where he finds her.

Hunched over a bunch of fruit, [Name] barely registers the sound of Ukai's footsteps getting closer to her. She's picking up different fruits, picking at them for a second before placing them back down on the shelf they were on. Just as she's about to reach for an apple, a sudden voice startles her into dropping her collection. A pile of stickers flutters to the floor, sticking to the linoleum.

"Oi, you can't just take the stickers off all the fruit, damnit!"

"But Coach," [Name] whines, stooping low to quickly pick up the pieces that had fallen. "I need them for my book!"

"I don't care! Either put them all back or pay for them! H-Hey, wait! Get back here!"

Ukai nearly stumbles over himself as [Name] quickly dashes around him and out the store, laughing about an 'I.O.U'.

**…Collect fruit stickers here.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Page 36…**

Setting the stack of graded tests down at the corner of his desk, Takeda moved his attention towards the pile of ungraded assignments that had accumulated over the week. Normally he was very efficient when it came to grading papers for his class, but this week had been an important one for the volleyball club and, before he knew it, a large amount of assignments had made its way into his inbox. Takeda was severely behind on grading his students' assignments. Being the diligent teacher he was, however, he decided that skipping his lunch break should serve as enough time to finally catch up.

"Takeda-sensei!"

That is, if he wasn't subject to disturbances.

"Yes, [Name]-san?" Takeda smiled towards the hyperactive female, fixing his glasses which had decided to fall down the bridge of his nose.

"You have paperclips, right?" [Name] asked curiously, glancing all around the teacher's desk. "Can I perhaps have some of them?"

Opening a drawer that was to his left side, Takeda reached in and fiddled around with the items that were inside. After a beat, he pulled out a small container of metal paperclips, each one being of a different color. Handing the container to the girl, he watched as she pulled out six—one of each color—before returning the container to him with a thankful smile. Had it not been for her continuous staring, Takeda would've gone back to grading papers.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked, barely registering the sound of another students walking into the room.

"Yes, actually. I need some staples and tape and glue." Takeda gave her a look, remembering the time she had used those three items and had accidently glued her journal to the gym floor. Noticing his stare and guessing at his train of thought, [Name] waved her arms around frantically with a sheepish look. "I promise nothing like last time will happen again! I'll even do it over on that desk where you can see me!" [Name] pointed over to a desk which was only a few feet away from Takeda's, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sighing a bit, Takeda reluctantly reached into the same drawer he had opened earlier and provided [Name] with the supplies she needed. Chirping out her thanks, the young first year gathered up her items and quickly scurried over to the desk where she proceeded to flip open her journal. The sound of its pages being flipped through reminded Takeda that he still had plenty of paperwork left to grade. Turning his attention back to the pile of work, Takeda mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of work.

"Huh?" Confusion settled into his voice as he noticed yet another new pile of ungraded work on his desk. Glancing through it, he noticed how it seemed to be dated for that day. His work load had just tripled itself in size over a matter of minutes. Things couldn't get much worse.

"Uh, Takeda-sensei?" Looking over in [Name]'s direction only proved him wrong. "I think I accidently glued the paperclips to the desk… At least it's not my book this time!"

**…Cover this page using only office supplies.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Page 37…**

[Name] tapped her foot against the concrete of the walkway impatiently, her arms folded across her chest as she tried her best to wait for Karasuno's Guardian Deity. The rest of the volleyball players had left long ago, all of them excitedly on their way to Ukai's store where Daichi would proceed to buy them meat buns as usual. Nishinoya had decided to stay back for a few minutes in order to shower in the gym—he had been sweating more than usual today and the smell had even started to get to him. Being the good friend that she was, [Name] decided to keep Nishinoya company by waiting for him outside the locker rooms.

Of course, her generosity came with a price.

"Oi, [Name]-chan, here you go."

Turning on her heel, [Name] had to fumble a bit as a dripping mass was thrown at her. She fumbled with it a bit before finally getting a good grasp on it, noticing that it was her journal which had been thrown at her. Holding it up by the edges, she noticed how the pages were all sopping wet; some of the pages that had ink on them had even started running, creating cool patterns. To anyone else, the book would be completely ruined, but to [Name] it was perfect.

"Thank you for helping me with my journal, Nishinoya-senpai," [Name] said with a smile, looking at the fresh out of the shower libero.

Giving her a large grin and a thumbs up, Nishinoya proceeded to sling his bag over his shoulder before striding forward. [Name] followed slightly behind him, bringing the corner of her journal up to her nose as she inhaled its new scent.

"Why did you want me to do that for you, anyway?" Nishinoya asked, his voice full of curiosity as he continued to watch where he was going. The towel that was still slung over his shoulder fluttered slightly in the wind as he walked and [Name] wanted to reach out and take it from him. "You could've asked anybody else in the club."

Blushing a light pink, [Name] turned to avoid looking at the back of Nishinoya's head. "Y-You take the longest showers, so I thought it would be better for the prompt. That's all," [Name] explained quickly, her voice sounding a bit flustered.

"Oh? Are you sure that's it?" Nishinoya said, noticing her nervous tone. A mischevious grin plastered itself onto his lips as he stopped to look her in the eye. "I think it's because of another reason."

Of course it was, but [Name] would never tell Nishinoya that she enjoyed the smell of his body wash the most. Ever since she had smelled it the first time the libero had used it after practice, she had been obsessively trying to track down that peculiar scent. Now her book had been imprinted with it and she could carry it wherever she went.

Looking around in haste, [Name] tried to change the subject. "Nishinoya-senpai, we're finally the same height!" [Name] exclaimed, saying the first thing that came to mind while pointing towards his hair.

"H-Hey! Shut up, damn it!"

**…Bring this book in the shower with you.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Page 38…**

Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita watched with slight amusement as [Name] walked around the gym, her journal dragging behind her. It was attached to a long rope, one end firmly caught in the first year's grasp as she cooed slightly towards the journal's direction. To anyone outside the small group of friends, she would look crazy, but the trio knew that she was most likely entertaining some crazy prompt her book had given her.

"That's a good book! Sit! Stay!"

Then again, there were a few times the trio thought she was crazy as well.

Walking over to where the first year female had decided to crouch down, her hand outstretched to supposedly pat her book lovingly, the trio of second years let their curiosity take the better of them. They surrounded the girl, looking down at her with questioning eyes as they watched her treat the book as if it were alive.

"What are you doing today, [Name]-san?" Ennoshita asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder in order to gain her attention.

[Name] flinched a bit in surprise, having not noticed the three second years surrounding her so suddenly. Her eyes flickered between them and her book, the leash she had tied to it catching her eye briefly. It was started to unravel itself and, as she answered the question directed at her, she fumbled with the knot, tying it tighter.

"I'm taking my book for a walk," she mumbled out, her voice muffled due to the pout that she had decided to talk through. "But my book doesn't want to cooperate…"

The trio of boys gave each other concerned looks. This was it; this was the moment [Name] had finally snapped and succumbed to her insanity.

"Books don't typically go for walks," Kinoshita responded slowly, his eyes warily watching for any violent reactions.

"I know," [Name] sighed heavily, finally standing up from her crouching position as she dropped the leash in her hand. She kicked at it slightly, her foot nudging her book away by a few centimeters. "It'd be better if I had a puppy…"

A sudden look of knowing came onto all three male's faces and they looked at each other with small smiles, finally able to understand the reasoning behind [Name]'s odd behavior. She must've been lonely, having to entertain herself while all her friends were at volleyball practice or doing other things.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Narita brought [Name]'s attention towards him. "My neighbor's dog recently gave birth. If you want, I can take you over there after practice so you can go play with them."

Slowly, a grin started forming on [Name]'s face and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea of playing with newborn pups. She clasped her hands together, nodding profusely and thanking Narita a thousand times over. The boys' smiles only grew, knowing they had helped bring happiness to [Name]'s dull day.

**…Tie a string to the journal; go for a walk; drag it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Page 39…**

Setting the ball into the air as best as she could, [Name] tried to send it in Hinata's direction. It had been a long while since she had actually helped her friend practice and her lack of experience definitely showed in the way she sent the ball over. It wobbled slightly, going off course as it barely made its way to Hinata. Had either Kageyama or Sugawara been around to see [Name] setting the ball to Karasuno's decoy, they would have shook their head in shame.

"Pwah!"

Nonetheless, Hinata was able to hit the volleyball sent in his direction, albeit a bit clumsily as well. It was sent back in [Name]'s direction and she had to scramble around a bit in order to avoid being hit by the fast moving projectile. As it bounced off the patch of grass that marked their practice spot, it kicked up a cloud of dirt, showing the first year duo just how dry the earth really was that day. [Name] coughed a bit, the wind blowing some of the dust in her direction and she felt the urge to rub at her eyes, squinting to avoid getting any foreign particles in them.

"[Name]-chan, you were supposed to receive the ball," Hinata whined, his arms thrusting in front of him as he showed her the proper position she needed. "That way you could get the ball and be all 'fuwah!' and then I could try setting it for you like 'whoop!' and you could try spiking it like 'bam!', you know?"

"Uh…" [Name] tried to get a grasp as to what her best friend was saying, scratching at her cheek in confusion as she jogged after their lost sport equipment. When she had finally picked it up from its resting spot on the dirt, she turned on her heel back to Hinata. Throwing it in the air, she tried her best at performing an overhand serve, her hand sloppily slapping against the ball at the very last second as she let out a sudden 'gyah'. "Like that?"

"Closer!" Hinata cheered as he caught the ball in his hands. The serve was too soft for him to properly receive; it would have merely bounced off his arms and onto the floor in front of him. "Let's go again!"

"I want to take a break," [Name] whined as she walked over to the tree where the duo had left their belongings. She sat down under the shade of its foliage, poking at her journal which was lying open and face down on the dirt. "Let's rest for a bit."

Hinata proceeded to pout and whine, saying something along the lines of practicing on his own while [Name] rested. Watching him toss the ball to himself, [Name] absentmindedly started rubbing her book into the dirt, the raw pigment staining the pages. Her mind started to go blank and soon all she could see was Hinata as she admired her friend playing the sport he loved. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed a tad more muscular now; still very skinny compared to the other volleyball players, but not as lanky as he had been in middle school.

"Oi, [Name]-chan, you're going to tear your book apart." Hinata's voice broke [Name] out of her cloud of thought and she instantly looked down to her journal, noticing that the earth had started to rip at the pages. Stopping her ministrations, she looked back up towards her best friend. He was grinning. "You're done resting now, right? Come on, let's practice more!"

[Name] could only groan as Hinata forcibly tugged her back into their two person game.

**…Rub here with dirt.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Page 40…**

Groaning in annoyance, [Name] tried once more to reach for the right marker on the top shelf. Inwardly, she cursed the owners of the store for placing their products up so high. She was already on her tippy toes, her arm outstretched as high as it could go and her fingertips barely brushing up against the product she was desperately reaching for. She had started to wonder where all the employees were. Surely they should have come around by now to help the poor girl in her troubles.

"Agh, stupid high shelves!" [Name] proceeded to jump in place, her arm waving a bit as she tried to reach for the markers.

Just down the aisle, Aone happened to be walking through the store on an errand for his parents. His eyes had instantly locked onto the flailing girl, instantly recognizing her as one of the girls that had accompanied Karasuno during their matches. He had never caught her name, but the loud voice that emerged from her lips and her rambunctious aura were enough to tell him that he was thinking of the right person.

Hesitantly, Aone walked down the aisle towards the girl. His footsteps were silent, going unheard by [Name] as she continued to reach for the object catching her attention. Eyes flickering up towards the boxes of markers on the top shelf, Aone noticed how she seemed to be reaching for the sample box that everyone was able to use for their own enjoyment. It took him only a few seconds of watching her jumping before he realized that she simply was too short to reach the box.

"Hey, I was trying to get those!" [Name] turned on her heel to face the owner of the hand that had stolen the box of markers from her grasp, only to come face to chest with one of the few people on her list of really tall guys. "Oh! It's you!"

Looking at the rather tall, somewhat brooding male, [Name] recognized him as Date Tech's Aone Takanobu. He had seemed like a rather large, scary figure the first time she had laid eyes upon him and [Name] instantly felt nervous standing around him once again. She swallowed the thick lump that had started to form in her throat, readying her apologies for yelling at the tall second year.

"Huh?" Confusion found its way to her voice and expression as the box of markers she had been reaching for was shoved into her hands gently. Looking up towards the tall male, she noticed how he seemed to give her a look that said he had gotten them for her. "O-Oh… Thank you."

Momentarily distracted, [Name] opened the box of markers and took out a few. She swiped the color onto a page of her journal which she had left on one of the lower shelves. The colors she chose stained the previously white page and, deciding that she liked how the colors looked, [Name] quickly jotted down the names before replacing their caps and returning them to the box. This time, she set the box down on a lower shelf in hopes that someone would leave it there for more vertically challenged people.

Looking around the aisle she was in, [Name] noticed how Aone had started walking away. Cupping a hand around her mouth, she called out to him. "You're not as scary as I thought, Aone-senpai! Thanks again!"

Luckily for him, she didn't notice the slight pink tint that made its way to his cheeks.

**…Use this as a test page for pens, paints, markers, or art supplies.**


End file.
